


The Devil and the Schoolgirl

by Sexxica



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Eggsy in panties, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Panty Kink, School Uniforms, Skirts, Spanking, Tears, devil costume, merlin is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gripped his drink tightly, taking little sips of it as he stared across the room at Eggsy.  At Eggsy in his Halloween costume at their work party, to be exact.  At Eggsy looking like sin incarnate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and the Schoolgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Devil and the Schoolgirl 魔鬼與女學生](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231936) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> Happy Halloween everyone!

Harry gripped his drink tightly, taking little sips of it as he stared across the room at Eggsy.  At Eggsy in his Halloween costume at their work party, to be exact.  At Eggsy looking like sin incarnate.  It was almost fitting, seeing as Harry was dressed as the Devil himself, in a lush, red, brocade waistcoat and a black lace cravat, with a high collared cape and a pair of horns nestled into his hair finishing the look off.  Maybe that was why he was so suddenly filled with a possessive, angry kind of lust as he stared.

Harry knew that it would be wrong if he acted on the feelings he had harboured since the start.  And wrong for so many reasons, not least of which was their age difference, or the fact that Harry was effectively Eggsy’s boss, or the relationship that Harry had had with Eggsy’s father.  Any one of those was reason enough not to engage, even though Harry knew, knew with absolute certainty, that Eggsy wanted him too.  

The boy lacked subtlety, and it was utterly devastating to be on the receiving end of all that heat and not being able to return it.  But, this costume of Eggsy’s was about to put Harry right over the edge.  Frankly, he wondered if Merlin had tipped Eggsy off somehow about some of his not-quite-standard leanings when it came to sex.  Merlin was more clever than Harry liked to give him credit for, and often made a game of figuring out who liked what, and loved to be proven right more than anything.  Nosy, meddling bastard.

So now Harry had to figure out what to do, but it seemed less like a choice and more like an urge that he had little control over.  He _needed_ Eggsy.  Needed him at a base, animal level and Eggsy sure as hell looked the part of the innocent to be corrupted.  He was dressed in a bloody _schoolgirl uniform_ , for fuck’s sake.  And Harry could have sworn that he caught a flash of white panties, not pants, not shorts, but _panties_ under that short, plaid skirt, and that was enough to put him in an early grave.

Harry had to leave before he completely gave himself away.  He walked to his office, the music and chatter from the party getting more and more distant until he was in the cool and quiet of his office where he could clear his head for a moment, or failing that, have a quick wank so he could at least make it through the rest of the party.

As soon as Harry closed the door behind him though, it was being pushed open again, and Eggsy barged his way into his office.  “Ever heard of knocking?” Harry chastised, and Eggsy just grinned up at him, his lips sparkling with pink gloss.

“Ya feelin’ alright, Harry? You look a little,” Eggsy raked his eyes up Harry to meet his gaze, “flushed.”

This was intolerable, unsustainable, completely, utterly, absolutely _not on_.        

Harry growled, slamming his hands against the door, on either side of Eggsy’s head, getting right up into his face.  “No, Eggsy,” Harry said tightly, “I am not feeling alright.  I’m feeling like you should leave before you’re in over your head.  Before I take you, and wreck you, and leave you begging for more.  Before I can’t help myself, Eggsy.”

Harry watched the colour rise in Eggsy’s already blushed cheeks, his glossy lips falling open as he stuttered in a quick breath.  “I ain’t leavin’,” he whispered.

“You’re sure?” Harry asked, placing his hand on Eggsy’s jaw, thumb on his chin, pulling his bottom lip down.  Eggsy nodded slowly, eyes wide, his pulse fluttering against Harry’s fingertips.

“Good,” Harry rasped, pushing his mouth against Eggsy’s, forcing his tongue past his lips as Eggsy seemed to melt against the door.  Christ, he tasted like tequila and strawberries, and smelled like honey -- so sweet, and it was doing nothing to sway Harry’s desire to devour him.

Harry reached down to lock the door with a loud click that made Eggsy jump.  He put a hand to Eggsy’s chest, over the black tie he was wearing paired with a white blouse.  “You’re dressed like a tart, Eggsy,” Harry said, starting to loosen the tie.

“Yeah,” Eggsy tried to smirk, but gasped instead as Harry wedged a knee between his bare thighs.

“Is there any particular reason you’re dressed like such a tart?” Harry asked, slipping Eggsy’s tie from around his neck.

“It … It’s Halloween, Harry,” Eggsy said, his usual self-assurance nowhere to be found.

“Are you quite sure it wasn’t just to get my attention?”

Eggsy just blushed deeper, having trouble holding eye contact with Harry as he practically squirmed on the spot.  “Hmm, that’s what I thought,” Harry said, lips pressed right against Eggsy’s ear.  “Put your head on my desk, wrists behind your back, and spread your legs.”  It wasn’t a question, it was a demand, and Harry watched Eggsy shiver before he did as he was told.

God, it was beautiful.  Absolutely gorgeous.  Eggsy bent over, skirt on his hips, white panties stretched across his perfect arse, bulging out in the front around his erection, white socks up to his knees, and a pair of shiny black shoes to cap everything off.  He looked like the very definition of temptation, and Harry was made to sin.

He took a moment to take his cape off, laying it over a chair as he admired Eggsy, laid out for his pleasure.  He unbuttoned his cuffs, rolling his sleeves up his forearms before he went over to Eggsy, using the tie he had taken to firmly bind Eggsy’s wrists together where they rested against his lower back.  Harry wasn’t quite sure, but he thought he heard Eggsy whimper.

“You’re a tease, Eggsy Unwin,” Harry said darkly, running his hands up the outsides of Eggsy’s thigh.  “And I’m going to make you cry, and I’m going to make you beg before I fuck you so hard you’ll feel me inside of you for days.”

“Please,” Eggsy said so quietly that it was barely above a breath.

“If you’re going to speak, Eggsy, do it so that I can hear you.”

“Please, Harry,” Eggsy whined louder.  “Please, I want it all.”

“Not only dressed like a tart, then, Eggsy?” Harry asked, letting his finger stray over the tight fabric covering Eggsy’s arse.  “You know what tarts get?” Harry paused for just a moment before he drew his hand back and delivered a swift, hard spank to one of Eggsy’s arse cheeks.  “They get punished.”

Eggsy groaned, pressing his face into the desk, shifting on his feet.  Harry revelled in the feel of Eggsy’s firm arse under his hand, bringing it back down in a few more swats, watching the skin around the edges of his panties turning pink.  He couldn’t help himself.  Harry reached up under Eggsy’s plaid skirt and tugged his panties down around his thighs, noticing a large wet spot on the front of them.

“Naughty,” Harry tsked, making Eggsy yelp as he spanked him until his arse was a pleasing red, no doubt smarting something awful, but Eggsy took it so well.  “There now,” Harry said, rubbing his hands over Eggsy’s hot skin, using his thumbs to spread him open.  “I doubt you’ve learned a lesson, but there will be time for that later,” he added, letting his warm breath ghost over Eggsy’s puckered, pink hole.

Eggsy shuddered hard, whimpering as Harry just let him feel his breath and nothing more for a long moment before sliding his wet tongue right over his hole.  It was all that he gave him though; one lick and nothing more.  Harry wanted to be selfish, knowing that he could lavish Eggsy with pleasure and attention and praise any other time, but now, now things were fresh and tense and Eggsy was ready to be used.

Harry untied Eggsy’s wrists, leaving the tie on his desk.  “On your knees,” Harry said, stepping back to let Eggsy slip off the desk, falling to his knees at Harry’s feet.  Eggsy looked up expectantly at him, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed, his erection tenting his short skirt.  “Aren’t you eager.”

“Mm-hmm,” Eggsy nodded, reaching up to put his hands on Harry’s thighs as he licked his lips.

“Open up, then,” Harry said, reaching down to unzip his trousers, pulling out his thick cock as Eggsy opened his mouth obediently for him.

Harry held himself at the base of his cock as he pushed forward into Eggsy’s mouth, twisting his other hand into Eggsy’s hair.  He groaned as Eggsy clutched onto his trousers, his eyes closing as his mouth was filled, his lips stretching around him.  Harry moaned, his cock butting up against the back of Eggsy’s throat without a twitch or sign of complaint from the boy.  Incredible.  

“God, that’s good,” Harry said, his voice rough as he fucked into Eggsy’s willing mouth, enjoying the pleased little moans that Eggsy was giving, and the drool leaking out around the seal of his lips.  Harry held him firmly down, his throat stuffed full of Harry’s cock, until tears started to stream down Eggsy’s cheeks and he was silently pleading for air.  Harry let him have it, watching him gasp and splutter, his lips gleaming with spit now instead of gloss.  Then he did it a few more times, getting a delicious thrill from Eggsy’s wet lashes clumping together, and the tear tracks running down his cheeks.

It was nearly too much, really, and no matter how badly Harry wanted to come down Eggsy’s throat, he wanted to be inside of him even more.  “Mmm,” he hummed, pulling out of Eggsy’s mouth and wiping his tears away with his thumb, “Isn’t that pretty.”   

Harry helped Eggsy to stand up again, watching as the panties that had been trapped around Eggsy’s thighs slipped to the floor.  Harry picked them up and tossed them on the desk with the tie.  “Why don’t you bend over again for me?” Harry asked, but it was hardly a question, and Eggsy did so while Harry rummaged through a desk drawer, coming out with a bottle of lube.

He stood behind Eggsy again, taking a moment to lean over him, letting his cock, still wet with spit, press into the crease of his arse while he whispered into Eggsy’s ear.  “You’re being very good, Eggsy.  So good that I’m going to finger you open until you beg to be filled with my cock, and if you beg me very nicely, I might even let you have it.”

Eggsy gave a quivering moan, his hips moving in barely noticable little rolls, rubbing himself against Harry’s cock.  Harry smiled at the high, needy whine Eggsy made when he stepped back, coating his fingers in lube.  Harry let him wait for a moment, watching him press his face to the top of the desk, moaning low and quiet while he visibly struggled not to squirm.  It was too beautiful for words.

Harry pushed his slick fingers against Eggsy’s puckered hole, slipping a single digit roughly inside of him.  “Harry,” Eggsy groaned, wriggling his hips as Harry twisted his finger inside of him, quickly adding a second.  He scissored and thrust his fingers, stretching Eggsy’s tight muscles, getting him wet and loose and ready.  Soon, Harry added a third finger, flexing them inside of Eggsy, making him whine.

“Harry,” Eggsy groaned again, “Harry, please.”

“Oh, you’ll have to do much better than that,” Harry chided, putting a hand on the small of Eggsy’s back, stilling him as he angled two fingers down brushing against his prostate.  Eggsy yelped and trembled, his thighs quivering while Harry chuckled, doing it again.

“Please,” Eggsy gasped, “O-oh, please.”

“Please what, Eggsy?  Tell me what you want.”

“Want … want you to fuck me,” Eggsy moaned.

“Beg me,” Harry said with another vicious push of his fingers.

Eggsy groaned roughly, writhing on the desk.  “Please fuck me, Harry. Please, I need it so bad, waited forever. Fuck. Need your cock inside me, Harry.  Need you to fuck me. Please!”

“More,” Harry insisted, his cock twitching, sure that he could listen to Eggsy begging for hours on end.  

“Harry,” Eggsy sobbed, “Please fuck me.  God, I need it.  Dream about you fuckin’ me, Harry.  Touch myself thinkin’ about your cock.  Need it, Harry, please.”

“Mmm, alright Eggsy,” Harry said, slowly withdrawing his digits before going around the desk to sit in his chair, stroking his cock with his still slick fingers.  “Come and get it.”

Eggsy groaned, standing up on shaking legs to make his way over and crawl up onto Harry’s lap.  Harry reached up to pull Eggsy down into a kiss, licking into his mouth as he ran his other hand down Eggsy’s warm back, over the skirt covering the swell of his arse.  He reached up underneath it, spreading Eggsy’s cheeks as he urged him into position, the tip of Harry’s cock right at Eggsy’s open hole.

Eggsy didn’t need any encouragement after that and sunk himself slowly down onto Harry’s cock.  They moaned in unison, Eggsy shifting until he was sitting flush in Harry’s lap, panting open mouthed and staring at Harry.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Harry said, running his hands up Eggsy’s bare thighs, revelling in finally having Eggsy wrapped around him and the way the boy’s stiff cock tented up his skirt.

“Harry,” Eggsy moaned weakly, “so … so full.”

Harry gripped Eggsy’s hips, thrusting up into him until Eggsy started to move too, bouncing on Harry’s cock, rolling his hips as he put his hands on Harry’s shoulders for leverage, grabbing at his shirt.  Christ he looked amazing, his face needy and open, his cock bobbing beneath his skirt, but he would look even better tied up.  Harry took the tie and panties from his desk, stuffing the latter down next to him while he took Eggsy’s hands, forcing them behind his back again and binding them tightly.

Eggsy moaned, struggling to keep fucking himself on Harry’s cock without being able to hold himself up.  Harry was happy to help, holding Eggsy steady while he thrust into his tight heat in quick, hard strokes while Eggsy gave hiccuping little moans with each thrust.  “That’s it, Eggsy, how does it feel?” Harry asked with a grunt.

“G-good, Harry. So good,” he moaned.  “Fuck, I’m g-gonna…”

“Don’t you dare,” Harry growled, flipping Eggsy’s skirt up so he could see his leaking cock.

“But Harry,” Eggsy whined.

“I said no, Eggsy,” Harry said firmly, thrusting harder into Eggsy making him whimper.  “You’ll come when I say so.”

“Y-yes, Harry,” Eggsy whimpered again, and Harry groaned.  Hearing Eggsy say yes, watching him do as he was told was incredible, which meant Eggsy was in luck because Harry couldn’t hold out much longer.  

Harry grabbed Eggsy’s discarded white panties, wrapping the thin fabric around Eggsy’s cock and starting to jerk him off in time with his thrusts with them.  “F-fuck,” Eggsy stuttered, squirming in Harry’s grip.

“Come for me, Eggsy,” Harry said, and Eggsy did with a shout and a shudder, coming into the panties.  Harry followed moments after, holding Eggsy tight to his lap as he spilled inside of him, groaning.  It felt amazing, and his cock throbbed again and again as Eggsy’s arse twitched and fluttered around around him.

“Fuck,” Eggsy finally sighed, “Oh fuck, Harry, that was good.”

“Mmm,” Harry agreed, throwing Eggsy’s wet panties on the floor and untying his wrists.  “So you’re still happy with your decision to stay?”  Harry asked, suddenly feeling a bit guilty about what he had done now that it was over.

“Fuck, yes, Harry,” Eggsy smiled, “but, only if this isn’t the last time.”

“Keep this skirt and I can guarantee it won’t be,” Harry answered, giving Eggsy a slow kiss on the mouth.

“Merlin said you was a freak, Harry,” Eggsy grinned against his mouth, “Yer just lucky that I am too.”

Harry sighed, then smiled back at Eggsy.  “I’m going to have to buy that bastard a drink, aren’t I?”

“S’okay, Harry, I said I’d get him the best bottle of scotch I could afford if this worked,” Eggsy winked and Harry couldn’t help but laugh.  Merlin was a nosy, meddling bastard indeed, but Harry couldn’t be happier with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr.](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Thanks to Liz for the beta!.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily)


End file.
